<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翻译]No Mercy by auuubyaile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454216">[翻译]No Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile'>auuubyaile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯在读大学的时候遇见梅茜。她是个有点害羞，但充满自信的女孩。他知道他们将会掌控这个世界，并一同从中取乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercy Graves &amp; Lex Luthor Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翻译]No Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787906">No Mercy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu">HiMiTSu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授翻。BvS中Mercy Graves的背景故事。作者对部分电影场景有改动。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱克斯在读大学的时候遇见梅茜。她是个有点害羞，但同时充满自信的女孩。她清晰地知晓自己在这世界上想要什么，但也对周围的一切充满了厌倦。她读的专业是英语文学，大抵是因为她已经读过这么多的书，以至于不得不继续钻研下去。面对这些，她既不享受也不仇恨，好像一切对她来说刚刚好。</p><p>她学习很努力，不太擅长社交，而且精于讽刺。她喜欢那些不是需要团队合作的运动，这算是一个她向世界发泄不满的好机会。</p><p>起初，莱克斯只把她当做反对社交的普通nerd中的一员，就是那些不明白如何在三维世界中自处、比起真人会更喜欢书和漫画的书呆子们。如果不是因为她出人意料的自信和非同凡响的决心，莱克斯几乎就完全无视了她。当时她的人生目标里有许多项尚待决定，而莱克斯即将改变这一点。</p><p>每个人都需要一个跟班，莱克斯决定。同样拥有这么多的漫画和书籍，他开始把这个女孩纳入到自己的羽翼之下。事实证明，她学习新东西的速度很快，并且能把运用这些新知识作为自己的优势。等到她开始拥有权势，她同样证明了自己可以是这么的冷漠无情--莱克斯爱极了她这一点。他知道他们将会享受很多乐趣，一起掌控这个世界。</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>莱克斯看着桌子上那些按照日期和地点用心摆放的照片，就像从来没有见过它们一样。这些需要被扫描和编目，他给霍普发了一封电子邮件，希望能尽快进行。</p><p>然而，他的脑子里却塞满了完全不同的事情。</p><p>他瞥了一眼坐在办公桌对面椅子上的梅茜，然后迅速回过头来看报纸。</p><p>"我需要你在那里，"他对玻璃桌面说。</p><p>"我知道，"她回答，听起来和以前一样无所谓。 也许这就是她同意的原因 - - 她从来没有真正关心过这种生活，所以她不在乎离开它。 他们从来没有明确地讨论过这个问题 - - 但是自从莱克斯提出这个计划，自从她为这个计划做出一些调整以后，这个问题就被自然而然地摆在了桌面上。 现在他需要和她在口头上确认。</p><p>"我也希望还有别的办法。"</p><p>"不要，"梅茜翻了翻眼睛，"不要试图安慰我 - - 这种荒谬的同情心不适合你。"</p><p>莱克斯的眼睛从桌子上睁开，看到她那不包含什么情感的眼神。 她希望他直截了当，那就这样吧。 "你会死的。"</p><p>"我知道。"</p><p>她没有再说话，他也是一样。<em>再也没有什么</em>可说的了。</p><p>所以，当露易丝莲恩和他一起站在楼顶上，当她愤怒地评价他令人恶心，糟糕得好像一只怪物的时候，当她低低地弯下腰试图唤起他的人性的时候，莱克斯在她的耳边狠狠咆哮，"Sorry, I have no mercy anymore."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>尾句双关："我的仁慈已所剩无几。"/"我的身边不再有梅茜。" 觉得大家都能get到就在原文不作翻译了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>